


Buzzfeed Daycare

by orphan_account



Category: Buzzfeed The Try Guys (Web Series), Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series), Buzzfeed: Worth It (Web Series)
Genre: Barbie Cars, Children, F/F, F/M, FISHER FUCKIN PRICE, Flirting, Fluff, I just needed to satisfy my cravings, M/M, Pining, Shanes gonna roll up in one of those, Theres no point in this tbh, but fails cause hes too damn lanky, daycare AU, idk how to tag
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-16 01:52:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13626060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Shane didn’t realize taking care of bratty kids would be his thing. That was until a man with a muscular build and soft eyes showed up.





	Buzzfeed Daycare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Intro!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is all Reese's fault.  
> Thank you to Dilly for Proofreading :))
> 
> I'm sorry this is short I just wanna get it out there before it disappears and I’m super busy with school and stuff so I’ll try to update as soon as possible.
> 
> FULL RESPECT TO EVERYONE IN THIS STORY AND THEIR S/O

If you ever asked Shane if he saw himself here when he was younger he would've denied it with an added sarcastic comment. Kids running around, crying, screaming, laughing, all that jazz. He at first thought this was gonna be terrible and it was, but over the months working here he began to warm up to the idea of taking care of kids. That was all until the tan man with black, fluffy hair showed up who might have made the job a little bit better.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 

The idea started simple, a small group of kids playing around at the Fulmer's house while their parents were at work. Then it turned into a separate building with an actual staff. The ages ranged from one year olds to eight year olds. Ariel and Becky in charge of the one to two year olds, Shane and Eugene in charge of the three to four year olds, Zack, Jen, and Ned in charge of the five to six year olds, and finally Helen, Sara, and Keith with the seven to eight year olds.

It was simple but it worked, they were all content with the job and never argued. They all treated each other like a big family.

Because everyone was so close, it wasn’t a surprise when relationships broke out. Soon Eugene and Zack were dating, then Helen and Sara, and even the two chefs, Andrew and Steven were dating. Jen and Shane were the only single people left, and they made a joke how if they both weren’t flaming homosexuals that they’d date each other, but they could stick with the platonic affection until then.

Of course they couldn't display affection in public due to the likelyhood of homophobic parents that could bring down business but they didn’t mind it, as long as they got to spend time with each other they were very supportive of the idea. After all the more parents equals more kids equals more business and money.

Everyone was told to be at work by 5:00 am and though the time was a struggle to get by they slowly got used to it. 

Shane was one of the first to get there, clad in a red flannel, blue jeans, combat boots, and an apron of types with a name tag clipped to it. Checking in with the Fulmers, he walked his way over to his room and unlocked the door for Eugene. He then headed to the kitchen where Andrew and Steven already had some breakfast laid out fo the kids. Shane sneakily took one of the plates of eggs and munched on it happily.

”Madej that’s for the kids for Christ sake.” Stevens voice cut through the peaceful silence. Shane looked over that the man and gave him a cheeky smile. 

“Sorry Steven, you know I act on my stomach more than my heart.” He replied, shoving a forkful of eggs into his mouth.

Steven groaned and went back to the kitchen to prepare another plate of eggs while Shane snickered and went back to his room. He looked in and saw a very tired looking Eugene sipping on what smelled to be a vanilla coffee.

”What’s got your panties in a twist, Princess.” Shane quizzed the other. Eugene scowled and gave a playful glare at the other. 

“We all know that I’m a Queen not a princess.” Eugene stated matter-of-factly which caused Shane to let out a loud laugh. As soon as he quieted down, Ned poked his head through.

”Just to let you boys know there going to be a new worker joining you today. We’re going to see how he does with this age group and if he does well he’ll be stationed here.” Ned explained. Eugene let out a loud groan while Shane looked more curious than anything. Once Ned walked away after an understanding from the boys they turned their heads to each other.

”You think he’s cute?” Shane asked his partner. Eugene looked at him confused before turning his face into a hard, serious, show of emotion. 

“Shane Madej I bet all of my life this man will be the cutest god damn boy you have laid your eyes on.” He said in the most serious voice he could manage. The two boys then barked out a laugh before calming down and hearing a knock on the door.

They turned their heads to see a man, tan skin, fluffy, black hair, muscular build, and soft, brown eyes.

”Sorry to intrude but is this the three to four year old room?” The man asked. Shane nodded with wide eyes, too dazed to reply while Eugene also nodded with the addition of “yeah welcome to the shittiest room in the building,” causing the other to let out a soft chuckle that Shane immediately fell in love with.

“What’s your name newbie?” Eugene asked, standing up from his chair to nudge Shane. Shane looked up to see a message in Eugene’s eyes that said “you’re fuckin whipped.” And Shane replied with a nod.

The fluffy haired man grinned, “Ryan. My name is Ryan Bergara.” He replied stepping into the room.

Shane, at that moment, decided his favorite name was now Ryan.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any questions or concerns please message me at my instagram @//_space.jay_
> 
> I hope you enjoyed the first chapter!! As I said I’ll try to get more chapters up as soon as possible but School is being a huge pain in the ass so idk when that’ll be.


End file.
